


Your company

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, dont drink coffee at 3am kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: James turns Clint’s evening around.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Your company

Clint was stupid. A world-class idiot. How could he even consider the possibility that Barney had changed? Too much wishful thinking was his guess.

When Barney had invited him to his new apartment for beers all the parts of Clint’s brain were flaring red. But he said yes anyway. It wasn’t that Barney wasn’t terrible to him, because he was, but Clint could never really write him off. There must be something wrong with his brain.

He got to Barney’s place alright, just in time to be there and catch the no-filter slurring. Yeah, he was expecting it from Barney honestly, but he wasn’t counting on Jesse and Ray to be there with him.

Jesse and Ray were like cereal and milk, always around each other, and they had quickly befriended Barney in middle school with their one common goal of making fun of Clint for breathing. No, he definitely did not still have bottled up rage for these two.

And, of course, as they were all drunk off their asses – probably a little high too – the insults just started pouring like rain. The worst part wasn’t even when Barney laughed at what they said as if it was a joke, or when he joined them. The worst part was the Clint was so used to it that he couldn’t even find the strength to react to it.

He could only handle two hours before taking the opportunity of Barney going to the bathroom to flee out of there as fast as possible. Clint was stupid for accepting but he had just enough self-respect to not stay and torture himself for too long.

It was still close to 3 am when he was leaving and the only company he had were the street lights casting light every few feet and the lone grocery store that run till the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t exactly freezing but there was a nice chill reminding him that he was alive.

He was lost in thoughts of naps, warm blankets, and hot coffee in a few hours when he passed by a coffee shop. He couldn’t say exactly what made him do it but he stopped to look inside and when his eyes caught the employee behind the counter his heart jumped in his chest.

Positively the most beautiful man Clint had ever seen.

His hair was in a bun and looked like they would feel like clouds under his fingertips, his jaw was adorned with probably a day’s scruff and Clint’s brain provided a millisecond fantasy of feeling it under Clint’s lips. And Clint could just barely keep his eyes from staring holes into the guy’s shoulders.

He realized he must’ve looked like a creep when the guy stopped wiping down the counter and went to fix something else. And Clint only got a glimpse of his ass but damn, could he even handle the rest?

Before he knew it Clint was opening the door to the cafe, getting the attention of the guy and having his eyes land on Clint’s – god they were the most beautiful blue he’d ever seen, this was not right, – and having his brain short-circuit.

Which, was extremely rude because he was not the one to make the decision to go in in the first place and now his brain was leaving him alone in the deep end.

Just my luck.

Then his legs were taking him over to the counter – because it’s weird to just stand in front of the door Clint, shut up – and the guy was smiling at him, wow he could get more beautiful, Clint wouldn’t have guessed it.

“What can I get for you?” He said and, oh, his voice. Why did Clint have to get tortured like this? Clint had been trying to stare at the counter in order not to ogle too openly at a stranger but when he glanced up he saw amusement in the guy’s eyes. Okay, maybe he’s not a total lost cause.

“Uh, french roast, black,” could have gone without the stuttering but he wasn’t written off yet ‘cause the guy’s smile got a little bigger as he started preparing it. He should probably find a better name for him than ‘the guy’. Just then Clint’s eyes caught his name tag. James. He could already hear himself say it over and over again.

Okay, getting out of that daydream. Still in public.

“Can I get ya anything else?” James’s voice brought him back to look at those blue eyes and it was like a spell took over his mouth because he was sure he was meant to answer ‘No, thank you.’ but what came out, oh boy. Clint changed from human to tomato in seconds.

“A couple hours with you would be great, doll.” And while Clint was trying to find his footing again with his face still burning hot his eyes did catch the faintest dust of pink on James’s cheeks and Clint felt a greater sense of satisfaction at his accomplishment – and even slightly less embarrassed.

“Well, that can be arranged,” what did Clint just hear? That was not his brain, right? The shy smile James had on his lips says it wasn’t and Clint feels a rush go through his body before he’s leaning on the counter, getting just a few inches closer to where James was working.

“If you can tell me your name,” James raised his eyebrows and Clint wasn’t about to back down from that challenge and lose a chance of hearing his name on James’s lips.

“I’m Clint.” He said and let a shy smile rest on his lips because nothing was thrown on his face yet, and that was a success in Clint’s book.

“Well hello, Clint,” James smiled at him again, all teeth and sunshine and everything, and placed his cup in front of him.

Clint’s hand instinctively moved to take it and his fingers brushed James’s before he could let go. It gave him a little tingling on the ends of his fingers and judging by the blush and the ever-present smile on James’s lips, Clint was willing to bet he felt something too.

“Thanks, doll,” what was Clint’s deal with that again? Seriously, did his brain and mouth connection had no filter? He was just walking around saying things like that? Well, no, it just seemed to have malfunctioned in the presence of a gorgeous, blue-eyed, with the sun in his smile, barista. He wasn’t like that all the time.

“So, what brings you here in the dead of night, Clint?” Okay, maybe Clint enjoyed hearing his name in James’s voice a little too much, but that was nobody’s business since it would stay in his head forever. And now onto the more unpleasant parts of his question, Clint took a sip of his coffee and just about held himself from proposing right then and there.

“Escaping the harsh reality of my social life, I’m afraid.” Clint settled on something awfully vague and awfully true at the same time. He didn’t want to lie at his first meeting with James but he also didn’t want to unload on a stranger that he wanted to see again – many, many times.

“What about you? The graveyard shift can’t be as fun as everyone says,” Clint tipped his cup to James before he took another sip – Jesus, what did he put in this thing? It’s heavenly. James in return smiled at his poor attempt at a joke and lent against the counter, folding his arms over his chest and Clint’s coffee almost went down the wrong pipe.

“It got me talking to you, didn’t it?” James said it with a smirk on his lips and, okay look, Clint was not a blusher but he had to admit; James had game and it maybe landed a soft pink on his cheeks – but just maybe.

From then on it was pretty easy to flirt with him – and by pretty easy Clint means his brain never gave a filter to his mouth and he kept blurting things he wasn’t meant to. The unexpected and certainly not unwelcome response though was James’s soft chuckles and warm eyes.

And, okay, maybe Clint was a little smitten when he left at an hour when he could see the sun and his eyes were burning just a tiny bit. And maybe he was biting his lip trying to conceal the smile from all the giddy things he was feeling about his talk with James. And he was definitely going back.

The next time Clint walked into the coffee shop during the graveyard shift there were a couple of college students in a corner with their laptops out, headphones on and fingers jamming down on the keyboards. And, yeah, Clint was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be alone with James but he guessed they would only bother them for refills.

James greeted him with a familiar smile and before he could even think straight a ‘Hello, doll,’ was coming out of Clint’s mouth like it was meant to be there. And, okay, James’s blush made up for the burn of embarrassment on his face but he needed to get back in touch with his filter and not ruin something before it could even start.

Turns out James really enjoyed the nickname, as he had admitted shyly when they were all alone and into each other’s personal space. He said no one had ever called him that and Clint had just preened at him before trying to use it in every sentence after that.

It got him a smack in the shoulder but he got to hold that same hand later and intertwine his fingers with James’s so it all worked out.

It took four dates – and yes Clint was calling them dates, even if James was supposed to be working and he was supposed to be sleeping – for Clint to just go for it and place a soft kiss on James’s lips. He really hadn’t been settle with going for the back of his hand or his cheek on previous dates but Clint still felt an uncertainty that he had a 50-50 chance of getting punched in the face.

He didn’t. But he did get kissed back by James and it was very hard to do anything else than brush their mouths together after that. And if the next time Clint went over to the coffee shop he greeted James with a kiss on the lips no one was around to see it.

And he didn’t hesitate to ask James out on a real date, because as much as he enjoyed their time together at the coffee shop he also understood that only he was calling them dates – in his head. So, when James said yes, Clint preened and held his hand and refuse to leave until his shift was over.

Seeing James in casual but dressy clothes for the first time had Clint with both a desire to take them off and see them being put on and as much as he realized his brain was moving too fast with those daydreams it was just too easy – too right – to not let his mind wander.

He didn’t have to wander much as for the next four months they spent almost every night of the week sleeping in the same bed – and doing other things. But Clint was still a lot of nervous when he finally got the courage to ask James to move in with him – even if it was early – over dinner – he tried to cook but miserly failed and had to order take-out.

James had just smiled at him and took his hand and Clint let out a relieved breath when he said yes.

Five years later and he was sitting at their couch staring out the window the purple sky that the lights of the city wouldn’t let the stars shine through and remembering that first day that got him into that coffee shop and he met his husband.

Clint got out of his daydream by the cushions dipping next to him and a small smile was on his lips before he could even turn his head to look at James. He placed two mugs with hot coffee on the table in front of them before leaning back and snuggling under Clint’s raised arm, draped over the back of the couch.

“I would ask, but I know that look,” James mumbles sheepishly in Clint’s shoulder. He just chuckles softly and turns his head to bury his nose in James’s hair.

“Still haven’t talked to Barney,” Clint tries to joke about that night

“Good riddance,” James replies instantly and curls even more around Clint. “So, are we just reminiscing or should I be worried your head is saying silly things again?” James asks next and honestly, how did Clint get so lucky? He seems to be asking himself that question every day now but he can never find an answer, only be grateful that the universe decided to give him James.

“Just reminiscing, doll,” Clint can feel the shiver the moment it goes through James’s body and smiles at the memory of him first saying it. He leaves a soft kiss on the top of James’s head before going for his mug on the table. Ah, coffee. Always helping me, one way or another.


End file.
